Ada Apa Dengan Aomine?
by garekinclong
Summary: "Aominecchi... Kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu-ssu?"/"Hah? Sedih apanya? Tidak kok. Sok tahu kamu."/"Sekarang, bayangkan kata-kata yang akan kuucap ini, terjadi padamu."/"CUKUP! AKU MUAL MEMBAYANGKANNYA! Meskipun kupikir jika aku berkulit putih, kegantenganku bertambah sih—" Warning: fic gaje, absurd, ambigu, kata kasar, Aomine dinistai, dsb. RnR?


"**Ada Apa Dengan Aomine"**

**Diclaimer**** :**** Kuroko no Basket **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This fic **** garekinclong / Pinkurii**

**WARNING : kesalahan kata, kalimat, paragraf (?), alur gaje dan gak nyambung, OOC (mungkin),**** EYD ancur berantakan, typo, absurd, ambigu, kepanjangan (?), dsb dsb.**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.**

**Dan btw, bukan parody Ada Apa Dengan Cinta.**

* * *

Aomine duduk di atas kasurnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Entah seperti orang yang memikirkan betapa banyak hutang yang belum ia lunasi. Bukan, ini beda. Aomine seperti ini bukan karena hutang. Jikapun iya, sudah pasti ia bayar—mungkin. Namun, bukan hutang.

'_Kuso, kuso, kuso!_' Ia mengumpat. Mencurahkan kekesalannya, dalam hati.

Entah kenapa mulutnya terbungkam untuk berkalimat seperti itu. Ia memendamnya dalam hati.

Hei... tidakkah kau pikir Aomine aneh?

_**DUBIDUBIDAMDAM DUBIDUBIDAM~ DUBIDUBIDAMDAMDUBIDU**_—

"_URUSAI!_" Aomine tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara ambigu—ringtone handphonenya sendiri. Tak ingin mendengar ringtone sialan itu terus berlanjut, Aomine menekan tombol hijau pada handphonenya. Aomine benar-benar menyesal telah memasang ringtone tersebut. Seharusnya ia ingin lagu yang normal, tetapi jari-jarinya salah menekan saat Aomine memilih.

Aomine membiarkannya, saat itu. Paling paling tidak ada yang meneleponnya. Dan kini, Aomine terus mengumpat. Namun dirinya tak ada waktu untuk terus mengeluhnya ringtone sialannya itu. Didekatkan teleponnya tersebut ke telinganya.

"Huh?"—seperti biasa, menyapa dengan tidak sopan.

"_..._"

Aomine merengut.

Lalu, selama beberapa detik, tidak ada suara dari ujung sana.

"Woi? Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi.

Ti— "_AOMINECCHIIII!"_

"KAMPRET GUE KAGET BEGO! JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK WOY!"

Aomine kaget bukan main. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan kaget apabila mendadak diteriaki seseorang? Aah, gendang telinga Aomine serasa mau pecah.

"Sialan kau. Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab jikalau aku jantungan, Kise." Ucap Aomine pada lawan bicaranya di seberang sana—Kise Ryouta.

"_Ah, maaf._" Kise mencoba rileks, "_Aominecchi!_"

Aomine menghela nafas, "Apa?"

"_Cepat kemari! Kemari-ssu!_"

"Haaa? Kenapa?"

"_Sudahlah, kesini saja!_"

"Tidak mau. Malas."

"_INI PENTING-SSU!_"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya penting jika kau tak menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi, hah?!"

"_Nanti kujelaskan! Ayolah, cepat kemari, Aominecchi!_"

"Kemana?"

"_Eng.. Trotoar dekat Maji Burger!_"

Terpaksa. Aomine mengenakan kaos dan jaketnya. Ia juga mengenakan celana olahraga selutut—apapun itu, pokoknya Aomine malas berdandan rapi.

"Yo. _On The Way._" Ujarnya sok berbahasa Inggris.

* * *

"Jadi ada apa, Kise?" Aomine berjalan malas, mendekati Kise yang sepertinya sedang sibuk sendiri.

Sibuk melihat orang lain dari jauh. Bisa dikatakan—seperti **stalker**.

"Ssst, jongkok!" titah Kise pada Aomine yang masih berdiri.

Aomine memiringkan kepala, "Heh?". Dan ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Lihat, lihat. Siapa yang berada didalam _Maji Burger_." Kise menunjuk seseorang—entah lebih—yang berada didalam _Maji Burger_.

Aomine melirikkan matanya, malas. Dan setelah melihat seluk beluk seseorang yang ditunjuk Kise, Aomine terkejut.

"Huh? Tetsu dan Akashi?"

Kise mengangguk heboh. "Benar-_ssu_. Ini mengejutkan!"

"Bukankah menurut, err... berita—entah gosip atau berita, apapun itu—, mereka berdua sudah berkencan?"

"...SERIUS!?" Kise berteriak kencang sekali, sampai-sampai 3 ekor burung yang sedang bercengkerama di pohon dengan damai terganggu, hingga terbang dari pohon tersebut.

"BERISIK KISE! KALAU MEREKA TAHU BAGAIMANA!?"

Kise menutup mulutnya spontan, "Ups! Benar juga-_ssu_.." Aomine _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, Aominecchi juga teriak!"

"Aku kan memberitahumu!"

"Tapi setidaknya jangan teriak juga dong!"

"Aaah, masa bodoh! Jangan bahas ini lagi!"

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar AHOMINECCHI!"

"Huh? Apa yang barusan kau bilang, Kise?" Aomine sepertinya mulai memanas. Ah, tidak, tidak. Marah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekarang ini. Berdamai lebih baik.

Tapi, Kise sendiri yang mencari ribut. Ah, biarkanlah saja saat ini, Aomine.

"Aah, aku tidak mau masalahku bertambah." Gumam Aomine, merutuki nasib.

"Huh? Are?"

Sepertinya Kise tidak dapat mencerna gumaman Aomine. Yah, sudahlah. Toh Kise—maupun kalian, para reader—tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dialami Aomine.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku tanya. Apa yang penting, hah?"

Kise nyengir, "Sebenarnya, aku cuma ingin Aominecchi tahu tentang Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi yang sedang makan bersama." berdeham, "Sekaligus ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Aomine menyipitkan mata, "Hah? Alasan konyol macam apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

"Itu tidak konyol-_ssu_!"

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang."

Aomine memutar badannya, mencoba kabur dari tempat itu. Namun, "Ah, Aominecchi! Di belakangmu ada—"

"Daiki. Jangan bergerak."

Terlambat, Kise. Kau telat memberitahu Aomine bahwa ada seseorang yang ternyata berada dibelakang Aomine.

Dan kini, Aomine berdiri terpaku, menerima perintah absolut yang baru saja diucapkan seseorang, ralat, mantan kaptennya—Akashi Seijuurou.

"Domo." Sapa Kuroko, yang ternyata berada disebelah Akashi. Seperti biasa, mengagetkan.

"A-Akashicchi-!? Kurokocchi juga..?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian ribut bagaikan anak kecil. Mengganggu pemandanganku dan Tetsuya, asal kalian tahu."

"Ka-Kami tidak sedang apa-apa kok! S-Siapa yang sedang ribut? Y-Ya 'kan, Aominecchi?" Kise mencoba mengelak, sembari menepuk Aomine berkali-kali.

"Y-Ya.." Aomine mengangguk, mencoba mengelak juga.

Sayang sekali, elakan kalian sama sekali tidak berguna dimata pria bermata heterokrom ini.

"Jangan mencoba menipuku. Kalian mau rambut indah yang kalian miliki terbabat habis oleh guntingku?"

Sorot mata Akashi tajam, dan ditangan kanannya sudah terdapat penampakan gunting.

Mereka berdua pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan jujur." Aomine berdeham, "Sebenarnya, Kise yang mengajakku kemari." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk Kise.

"E-EHH!?"

"Jangan 'eh', bodoh! Kau yang meneleponku kemari kan?!"

"B-Benar sih-_ssu_... T-Tapi jangan frontal gitu juga!"

"Mau apa lagi?! Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan berkata jujur?!"

"T-Tapi kan—"

"**Berhenti, kalian berdua**." Perintah absolut Akashi keluar. Mulut mereka berdua mendadak terkunci. Salah kalian, berdebat sembari menatap mata heterokrom Akashi juga.

"Terima kasih telah berkata jujur, Daiki."—jeda—"Dan Ryouta, kemari kau."

"M-M-Mau apa?" Kise bergidik ngeri, ia sudah berfirasat buruk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kemarilah." Akashi tersenyum, dan kalian tahu, itu senyuman palsu. Senyum agar Kise mau mendekatinya.

Kise berjalan perlahan. Aomine berbatin, '_Dasar bodoh! Itu senyuman palsu!_'

Bahkan Aomine yang mempunyai julukan Ahomine—bisa kalian sebut bahwa dia bodoh—mengerti. Apa sekarang standart kepintaran Kise dibawah Aomine? Tidak, tidak. Kise cukup pintar di bidang pelajaran.

...Pelajaran.

**BRUK!**

"Nah, Ryouta. Rasakan amukanku. Dasar kau **stalker**."

Adegan penganiayaan Kise dimulai. Sungguh mengharukan. Aomine dan Kuroko yang sudah mengira hal itu akan terjadi, menutup matanya sebelum Kise dianiaya.

—**20 Menit Kemudian**—

Rambut Kise acak-acakan. Pakaiannya lusuh, bahkan ada bagian yang sobek di lengannya. Pipinya memar. Dan kini, Kise hanya dapat tertidur pulas di trotoar dekat _Maji Burger_ tersebut.

_Innalillahi wa innalillahi rojiun._ Telah meninggal dunia—

"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku belum mati-_ssu_!"

—Oh maaf.

"Nah, Ryouta. Jangan sekali kali mengintip orang yang sedang berkencan, atau kau akan mendapat lebih dari ini." Akashi membersihkan tangannya dari debu. Aomine dan Kuroko yang kompak menutup mata sedari tadi, membuka matanya.

"_Sugee..._" Aomine _sp__e__echless_. '_Orang ini mengerikan sekali_...'

"Nah, Daiki." Oh tidak, Akashi tersenyum lagi.

"Heh?"

—**Adegan disensor****—**

"Akashi-kun, mereka bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Mereka sudah dapat pelajaran. _Saa_, mari kita pergi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko dan Akashi pergi dari TKP (Trotoar Kejadian Penganiayaan), dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit putih, dan seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut biru gelap, serta berkulit gelap, tepar mengenaskan di trotoar.

Aomine mencoba bangkit. Pelajaran yang ia dapat tak seburuk Kise, bersyukurlah.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kise juga bangkit, setelah tertidur beberapa saat. "Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Akashicchi benar-benar kejam-_ssu_!"

"Ini salahmu, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu!"

Hening.

Aomine mengkibas-kibaskan celananya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mari kita sebut dengan sebutan 'Aomine galau'.

"Aominecchi... Kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu-_ssu_?"

Aomine mendengus, "Hah? Sedih apanya? Tidak kok. Sok tahu kamu."

"Dih! Aku bukannya sok tahu-_ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Sejujurnya, jika kondisi fisik Kise normal seperti sebelumnya, Kise akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan apabila ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Namun setelah dibabat habis oleh Akashi, bukannya menggemaskan, tapi najis.

"Jujur saja, Aominecchi!"

"Apanya?"

"Oh.. Aku minta maaf deh kalau kau kesal gara-gara ini."

Aomine terdiam. Dan kita semua terdiam.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise. Masih tetap diam.

"Oooooi?" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Aomine. Aomine tetap terdiam.

Dapat kita simpulkan, Aomine melamun.

**PLAK!**

Kise menggunakan cara yang dipikirnya ampuh; menampar Aomine. Dan tepat! Aomine terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Kau, sih, melamun terus. Lamunin apa?"

"...janji tidak akan membocorkan ke siapa siapa?"

"Eh? Hm.. Baiklah."

"Janji?"

"Iya-_ssu_."

Aomine menelan ludah, sedangkan Kise mempersiapkan sepasang kupingnya untuk mendengarkan secara baik-baik. Aomine mengulurkan tangannya.

Kise cengo, "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Buka lengan jaketku, Kise." Titah Aomine, gugup.

Kise menyanggupinya. Perlahan ia melipat lengan jaket kanan Aomine, dan disetiap lipatannya, ia kaget luar biasa.

"Jujur, aku sangat frustasi karena ini. Padahal aku sudah menggunakan obat yang dianjurkan apoteker secara rutin, tetapi jadinya kian parah." Aomine bermuka lesu.

"Ha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kise tertawa lepas dengan tampang tanpa berdosa dan bonyok itu. Aomine tersindir dalam hati, "O-Oi, ketawamu keras sekali..."

"AOMINECCHI, PENYAKITMU PARAH SEKALI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kise benar-benar merasa tidak berdosa karena sudah tertawa begitu kencangnya. Menertawai penyakit yang diderita Aomine—

—Panu.

"Sialan kau." Aomine berdecak kesal, sepertinya ia menyesal karena telah memberitahukan penyakit jahanam yang dideritanya. Ia tahu benar, penyakit yang ia derita menjadi kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"_G-Gomen_.. Ha-haha... Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa kena penyakit juga, Aominecchi..." Kise menyeka air mata yang entah kenapa keluar. Terlalu terharu, mungkin.

Kise menghembuskan nafas untuk merilekskan nafasnya yang tersendat karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Baiklah. Lalu, obat apa yang dianjurkan apotik-_ssu_? Biasanya, 'kan, manjur. Kau yakin sudah memakainya secara rutin-_ssu_?"

"Aku yakin benar," Aomine meyakinkan Kise, "Karena aku menggunakannya 3 kali sehari—tidak, 5 kali sehari. Supaya cepat sembuh."

Kise menahan tawanya. Ia menertawakan betapa konyolnya Aomine yang dari luar terlihat sangar ini.

"Dan, ehm, nama produk obatnya sih..." Aomine menelan ludah, "...C*tra."

Hening sebentar.

"AHAHAHAHAHANJIR HUAHAHAHA! C*TRA? LULUR/LOTION C*TRA ITU?! ANJIR AOMINECCHI HUAHUAHUAHUAHAHA!" Kise meledakkan tawanya, lagi.

Ampun. Aomine benar-benar menyesal telah curhat kepada Kise. Bukannya membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah, ia malah tertawa diatas penderitaannya.

Tapi, Aomine, ini memang salahmu. Kau itu memang terlalu buodoh atau bagaimana? ("_Urusai, Kuso Author_!")

"Oi, oi, jangan tertawa terus. Apa kau tak sadar, sedari tadi orang menganggapmu aneh? Ditambah muka bonyok begitu..." Mereka memang masih berdiri di trotoar.

"E-Eh? B-Begitu ya..." Kise berdeham, "..T-Tapi Aominecchi, kenapa bisa C*tra? Memangnya kau meminta rekomendasi yang bagaimana ke apotekernya-_ssu_?"

"Hm... Seingatku sih begini...

-_Flashback_-

Saat itu, Aomine pergi ke apotik terdekat. Ia masuk ke apotik itu dengan muka yang menakutkan—muka galau. Aomine mendekati seorang apoteker. Berhubung apoteker tersebut _pettan_, Aomine malas untuk menggodanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"

'_Pak_?' Aomine berbatin demikian. Mukanya memang terlihat seperti orang tua, 'sih, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk protes, meskipun Aomine sudah mengucapkan nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang di dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencari sesuatu untuk... uhm..." Aomine bingung. Entah dia memang super bodoh atau apa, ia tidak mengerti penyakit yang dideritanya.

"..Itu... kulit putih.. hm..."

Mata apoteker itu berbinar sejenak. "Oh! Saya mengerti maksud Bapak!" Dan apoteker itu dengan riang gembira berjalan ke ruang stok.

'_Hah? Bapak?_' Aomine mengumpat kembali. '_Wajah ganteng begini dikira bapak-bapak? Matanya bermasalah atau apa, hah?_'

Aomine, ternyata kamu tidak sadar diri.

Apoteker itu kembali, dengan membawa barang yang bertuliskan "C*TRA". "Bapak bermasalah dengan kulit bapak kan?" ujarnya.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya sarankan ini, meskipun bukan termasuk obat. Tetapi, sekiranya dari sekian obat, yang mungkin manjur adalah ini. Pemakaiannya harus teratur. Sebelum melakukan aktifitas, sesudah aktifitas, sesudah mandi, sebelum tidur, dan sebagainya. Karena saya merasa _problem_ yang bapak derita sudah berkelanjutan, saya sarankan yang paling baik kualitasnya." Apoteker itu berkutat dengan mesin kasirnya.

**CKRING!**

"Harganya 95 yen (9.500 rupiah), pak."

Aomine ingin sekali berteriak, bahwa dirinya masih muda dan sepertinya tidak pantas untuk dipanggil layaknya orang tua (Maaf Aomine, tapi sejujurnya, kau pantas dipanggil demikian).

Dengan segera, Aomine mengambil uang yang berada di saku jaketnya, dan menyerahkannya pada apoteker tersebut.

"Kembaliannya 5 yen (500 rupiah), ya, Pak." Apoteker itu memberikan sekantung plastik yang berisi barang jahanam—sebelumnya Aomine tidak tahu itu apa, berserta kembaliannya. Aomine menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

"Ah, Terima kasih, pak! Silahkan datang kembali!" Apoteker itu membungkukkan badannya, dan Aomine sudah keluar dari apotik.

Apoteker itu berbatin, "_Sekarang aku iba dengan orang berkulit negro sepertinya, yang ingin sekali mengubah takdirnya menjadi berkulit putih_..."

- _Flashback End_-

"YA AMPUN AOMINECCHI_._" Demi udang, Aomine memang buodoh-buego-guoblok-uaho-buaka-_setupid_-dan lain sebagainya yang setara dengan kata-kata tadi.

"YA JELAS LAH KAMU DIKASIH CITRA. NGOMONG AJA NGGAK KARUAN BEGITU-_SSU_." Kise _sweatdrop_.

"Hah?"

" Jangan hah heh hah heh, dasar UAHOMINECCHI_._"

"Uaho? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku prihatin dengan kebodohanmu." Wajah Kise super _melas_, asal kalian tahu. "Kau itu... tidak tahu produk C*tra-_ssu_? Tidak pernah menonton iklannya?"

Aomine menggeleng dengan polos, "Tidak."

"Sama sekali?"

"Iya."

Kise ingin sekali untuk menggampar wajah Aomine sampai sebonyok-bonyoknya, melebihi wajah Kise, dan melebihi wajah orang gila yang wajahnya sudah '_alakazam how wonderful and so agley_' (saya sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya wekawekaweka).

"Baiklah," Kise berdeham layaknya seorang guru yang hendak menjelaskan materi kepada muridnya.

"Sekarang, bayangkan kata-kata yang akan kuucap ini, terjadi padamu." Aomine menurut mengerti. Dimulailah sesi 'Imagine about Aomine Daiki with Kise Ryouta (and C*tra)—!'

* * *

"Sesudah mandi, kau mengambil sebotol C*tra. Kau membuka tutup botolnya perlahan, perlahan tapi pasti... hingga tutupnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kau menekan perut botol tersebut, dan isi botol tersebut keluar, mencuat ke tanganmu. Perlahan... Kau mengoleskannya ke berbagai tempat di badanmu. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki—"

"Rambut juga?!"

"Jangan potong perkataanku. BA-YANG-KAN."

"..."

"Kulanjutkan.

Kau mengoleskannya dengan perlahan, dan menikmati setiap tekanan yang kau buat pada kulitmu.

Mengosoknya dengan suka cita, berharap pada hal yang—tidak—pasti. Setelah itu, selesai.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kulitmu memutih sepenuhnya."

"TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU!" Aomine bermuka pucat pasi, "KAU GILA!?"

"Horror bukan? Aominecchi berkulit putih,.. karena _lotion_..."

"CUKUP! AKU MUAL MEMBAYANGKANNYA! Meskipun kupikir jika aku berkulit putih, kegantenganku bertambah sih—"

"SERAM! BUKAN TAMBAH GANTENG-_SSU_!"

"MASA BODOH!"

Keduanya terdiam. "Lagipula, apakah yang memutih hanya lenganmu saja? Kakimu, kepalamu, dan lehermu tidak terlihat tanda-tanda berubah menjadi putih..."

"Memang tidak, karena aku mengoleskannya hanya daerah lengan, dada, perut, dan punggung."

"Pfft—"

"Jangan ketawa lagi, dasar bencong." Dan Kise tertawa lagi. Hei, tidakkah kau iba sebentar terhadap Aomine, Kise?

"Kalian berdua masih disini?"

Aomine dan Kise menengok ke sumber suara, dan terlihat penampakan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi/Akashicchi?"

"Kupikir kalian sudah pulang." Kuroko mendadak muncul dari balik punggung Akashi, dan mengangetkan kedua orang itu, lagi.

"Nee, nee, Akashicchi, Aominecchi menderita penyakit gawat!" Kise mendadak mendekati Akashi, bersiap memberitahukannya pada Akashi.

"O-Oi, Kise, jangan—!"

"Daiki..? Ada apa dengannya, Ryouta?"

Kise melirik Aomine, sepertinya kurang tepat apabila Kise yang memberitahunya. "Biar Aominecchi sendiri yang menjelaskan."

Akashi dan Kuroko memandangi Aomine, sepertinya pandangan cemas, serta ingin tahu. Aomine menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kujelaskan."

"Aku.. menderita penyakit... err.. keputihan."

**JEGER. **

Akashi dan Kuroko saling berpandangan, serta saling berbisik.

"Akashi-kun, jangan-jangan Aomine-kun sudah kelainan _gender_?"

"Bisa jadi. Soalnya keputihan kan... hanya dapat dialami oleh perempuan..."

Dan Akashi berdeham, "...baiklah. Sekarang aku tahu, penyakit yang diderita Daiki. Memang sangat gawat, kupikir."

"Sudah stadium akhir. Akut." Kuroko menyahut.

"Stadium akhir? Kau pikir apa, Tetsuya? Seperti kanker saja."

"Oh, maaf."

"Daiki/Aomine-kun, semoga kau dapat sembuh dari penyakitmu." Ucap Akashi dan Kuroko, serempak. Aomine mengangguk, "...terima kasih."

Dan Kise menahan tawanya untuk kesekian kalinya, mendengar Aomine yang salah menjelaskan.

Memang, panu dan keputihan itu sangat berbeda, meskipun Aomine sempat berpikir bahwa kedua kata itu bersinonim. Aomine memang pantas disebut Ahomine.

"Tapi, Aominecchi, sebaiknya kau jangan gunakan... err, barang bejat itu lagi."

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

"Biar kubelikan untukmu. Aku sangat prihatin atas kondisimu-_ssu_..."

Baiklah, rasanya agak '_jleb_' mendengar kata 'prihatin' dari mulut Kise. "Uh.. Oke.." Aomine menggaruk tengkunya, sepertinya sungkan?

"Ah, maaf, kami izin meninggalkan kalian terlebih dahulu lagi." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Kalian masih mau kencan-_ssu_...?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengantar Tetsuya pulang. _Sore jaa, mata ashita._ Ah, dan Daiki, kuatkan imanmu." Akashi dan Kuroko melalui mereka berdua, dan Aomine sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Kemudian, Kise dan Aomine segera pergi ke apotik.

Dan Aomine menyarankan apotik yang tempo hari ia datangi.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" sapa sang apoteker dari meja kasir. Dan mendadak, sang apoteker langsung mengenali Aomine. Rupanya apoteker yang sama.

"Ah! Bapak yang tempo hari! Bagaimana? Apa _problem_ bapak sudah teratasi?" imbuhnya.

Kise ingin sekali tertawa sepuasnya seperti di trotoar tadi, mendengar Aomine dipanggil dengan panggilan bapak-bapak. Tetapi, sebelum meledakkan tawanya, kakinya sudah diinjak terlebih dahulu oleh Aomine.

"_I-ITTAI DESSU_!" Kise mengaduh.

"Salah siapa, hah? Ah, sudahlah." Aomine berdeham, "Ayo, Kise, cepat belikan."

"Iya, iya." Kise menggerutu. "_Sumimasen_, saya mau beli obat panu."

Sang apoteker menggeledah kardus dibawahnya, dan menemukan sebuah obat panu dalam kemasan. Di tekannya tombol-tombol dalam mesin kasir, "Harganya 50 yen (5000 rupiah), _mas_."

(A/N: Mas itu semacam panggilan untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua. Semacam kakak. Yaa pokoknya di daerah jawa manggilnya gitu deh… apalah saya gak tau lagi mau jelasin apa /ha)

Kise dan Aomine saling bertatapan. Kemudian, Kise menyeringai, mengejek Aomine sepertinya. Aomine berbatin kesal. Memang, Kise tampan dan muda, sehingga sepatutnya ia dipanggil dengan panggilan orang muda. Aomine?

Sungguh berat rasanya apabila membanding-bandingkan kondisi penampilan antara Aomine dan Kise. Apapun itu, pokoknya Kise yang selalu menang, terkecuali dalam permainan _one-on-one _Kise dan Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong,... _mas_ ini menderita penyakit panu?" sang apoteker mulai mengajak ngobrol.

Dan dapat kita ketahui, bahwa apoteker yang satu ini bersifat; SKSD.

"Bukan, bukan saya," Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu,...?"

Dan apoteker itu melirik ke arah Aomine.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas berat, "Ya, memang aku yang menderita. Ada masalah?"

Dan apoteker tersebut kaget bukan main.

"J-Jadi bapak tidak ingin mengubah kulit bapak menjadi putih?"

"Siapa yang sudi berkulit putih yang dikarenakan penyakit?!"

"J-Jadi tempo hari bapak—?!"

Aomine menggulung lengan jaketnya, "Lihat ini. Malah menjadi putih." Ia menunjukkan kulitnya yang sebagian besar berwarna putih pada lengannya.

Sepertinya perasaan bersalah menghantui sang apoteker. Dan dengan penuh rasa bersalah, apoteker itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sembari berkata, "M-Maaf pak! Saya tidak tahu! M-MAAF!"

"O-Oi, jangan begitu..." Aomine menggaruk tengkunya, "Sudah kumaafkan..."

"..terima kasih, pak. Saya mohon maaf sebesar mungkin..."

Setelah perdebatan panjang (sebenarnya nggak pantas disebut perdebatan sih), akhirnya masalah kelar juga. Kelar? Entahlah.

Dan sesudah dibelikan Kise obat panu, Aomine rajin memakainya. Sesudah mandi, sesudah bangun tidur, sesudah sekolah, sesudah bermain basket, dan sesudah-sesudah sebagainya. Beberapa hari kemudian penyakit panunya sembuh, dan kulitnya kembali menghitam.

Dan, beberapa hari setelah Aomine sembuh total dari penyakitnya…

**TOK TOK TOK**

Terdengar ketukan pintu di rumah Aomine. Aomine yang saat itu sedang tiduran di sofa, akhirnya bangkit.

Diputarnya knop pintu, dan Aomine mendapati tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kalian..? Ada apa kemari, huh?" Aomine mengernyitkan dahi, keheranan. Ada Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi disitu.

"Dai-chan, kenapa kau tidak cerita?" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"E-eh..?" Baiklah, Aomine bersumpah, mengapa aibnya disebar? Pelaku utama yang diyakini Aomine dalam kasus penyebaran berita aib (penyakit) Aomine adalah; Akashi.

"Akashi, kenapa kau ceritakan pada semuanya?" Aomine menajamkan alisnya.

"Semuanya perlu tahu, Daiki. Penyakitmu itu sudah sangat parah, malah bisa disebut abnormal."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu? Penyakitku kan bisa dialami siapa saja, dan, kalau pemakaian obatnya teratur kan bisa sembuh…"

Entah kenapa, semuanya bermuka horror. Maksudku, tidak percaya.

"Heh? Justru bukan begitu! Dai-chan, kau ini memang buego banget, ya?" Momoi memukul lengan Aomine.

"Apa-apaan, 'sih, Satsuki?! Kan memang begitu!" Aomine menepis pukulan Momoi.

"Aomine-kun, penyakitmu itu… keputihan, bukan?" Kuroko langsung berkata demikian, terang-terangan.

Aomine mengangguk, "Benar kok."

Hening. Semuanya saling bertatapan. Dan kemudian, Murasakibara yang sedari tadi memakan _snack_, angkat bicara.

"Mine-chin, menurutmu sendiri, keputihan itu penyakit seperti apa?"

"Keputihan itu panu, kan?"

Hening lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi memegang gunting, Kuroko memegang sepatu. Momoi memegang , dan Murasakibara memegang bungkus _snack_ yang tadi ia makan.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?"

"1, 2, 3!"

Dan mereka semua melempari barang yang mereka pegang ke arah Aomine. Aomine mencoba menghindar. Beruntungnya, gunting yang Akashi lempar tadi sama sekali tidak mengenai Aomine.

Naas.

—**END**—

* * *

Hai kaliaaaaaan /o/

Maaf kalau endingnya kayak gantung dan ambigu huehuehuehueheu

Padahal tadinya saya niat bikin fic angst, ya tentang penyakit Aomine uwu

Maunya sih penyakit semacam; kanker, leukemia, osteoporosis, dsb dsb. Tapi kayaknya saya gak bakat ngetik fic gituan heheuheuheuheu.

Maaf fic ini absurd, isinya ambigu. Maklum, author baru di fandom kurobas ewe

Akhir kata, **mind to review?**


End file.
